The warmth of a stranger
by Miyavinuyashalover
Summary: after being kiked out of her village for not having a mate kagome gets attacked by demons and saved by another demon. lemon. InuXKags.


LEMON warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Yata Yata

Blah BlahTHOUGHT

"WINDSCAR!!!" yelled out a silver haired demon as he flung a sword as long as his body that vaporized what seemed like hundreds of demons. As he put his sword back in his sheath he ran over to the beat up girl who cry helplessly as she tried to crawl away. He picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could bask to the cave where he lived and kept medicinal herbs for such cases. He boiled up several different types of herbs and poured some of the liquid into a cup. He went over to the bed where he put the girl who had passed out do to the fact that she was attacked by demons the saved by one, pulled her onto his lap and coaxed her to drink the powerful concoction which immediately began to heal her wounds. As she regained her consciousness she tightened her grip on his red kimono.

I: she's the most beautiful creature I have ever held in my arms he thought as he gave her a look over

K:"AHHHHH!!!!! Who the hell are you and why are you holding me this way." she screamed while kicking to get off of him.

I: "I'm Inuyasha Tashio and I just saved your life you ungrateful wench!!"

K: "Oh I apologize my name is Kagome Higurashi. I still don't understand why you, a demon, saved me, a mere human?" she said while slowly sitting down in front of him

K: He's gorgeous

I:"I saved you because you were in danger and I'm only a half demon." he said making fist motions towards her.

K: "Oh well I should get going. Thank you for your consideration… Which way is my village?" she said looking around.

I: "You can't leave. I saved you you have to repay me and besides it's dangerous to go out at night. By the way why were you wondering these parts of the forest at times like these" He asked grabbing her hand trying to pull her back.

K: "I was kicked out of my village and told not to come back until I had found a mate. What do you want from me "Kagome said a little frightened by the possessive demon who in swift motion moved her from in front of him to his lap with a smirk on his face.

K: what is he doing and why am I enjoying it?

I: she's beautiful. Wait hold on why do I feel this way towards a mere human?

I: "Well you're in luck I happen to be looking for a mate myself."

K: "Inuyasha wh..."

She was cut off by a long passionate kiss

I: "Kagome you're beautiful, I was wondering..."

I: spit it out you worthless half demon

K: "What is it Inuyasha" she asked with an extremely puzzled look on her face

I:"I was wondering if you would be my mate" he continued in voice less than a whisper

K: "Inuyasha I have only known you for a day it's hard to answer a question so life changing. I know were both looking for a mate but…"

I: "But I love you" he said as she looked deep into his golden honey eyes

K:"I assure you Inuyasha it is only a mere crush." she said as she realized HER feelings towards HIM

I:"NO, Kagome _you_ don't understand I Love you. I've never felt this way towards anybody." she put her arms around his neck and put her face up to his ear.

K:"I...I...I... love you too Inuyasha" she whispered into his ear as he held her close to his ever so warm body

K:"...and yes I will be your mate." she said O so tenderly as she nibbled on his ear that he...he actually got aroused

K: "Inuyasha you... you're..."

I: "Kagome I'm sorry."

K: "No don't be it… it's ok" she said as she tried to hide her tomato red face in his kimono. Then all of a sudden a gust of wind came into the cave and blew out all the lanterns.

I: "Kagome" he liked her earlobe

**XXX LEMON XXX**

(pitch black in the cave)

She turned her face and met his lips in a very sexy kiss (a/n- LUCKY :( )

He pried her mouth open with his tongue and searched every corner of her moist cave

I: she tastes so good. Somewhat like licorice

She gave out a slight muffled moan

K: oh my kami what is he doing to me why am I enjoying this

I: she smells… she smells as if... She's aroused."

As he cupped her breast with his right hand started to unbutton her shirt with his left hand and her help.

She was wearing a white see through lace bra where he could obviously see her erect nipples

He put her on the bed and stripped down to nothing but his boxers where she could see his obviously large and hardened member.

K: O my god he's huge she thought a little frightened by the fact that she had never been penetrated before

He put one of his fingers inside of her pushing aside her thong and moved it around to see which angle caused a larger reaction then he found an angle that made her push her chest up and rub against his face.

K: "INUYASHAAAAAH!!!"

I: "I've heard the first time hurts for a woman are you sure you want this?" he said feeling a bit sorry at the fact that she was so tiny

K: "Inuyasha?" she said as he was pulling down her thong with his teeth and letting his fangs slightly scratch along her bikini lines

I: "What is it Kagome?"

K: "Make me yours" she said as she gave out a slight moan as he liked around her navel (a/n-by now they are both completely naked)

K: "It'll be my honor" he said as he lifted her gently over his member and slowly made his way inside of her

She gave out a little growl as he broke her barrier and he actually giggled

K: "What's so funny" she said still half in tears

I: "You just growled"

K: "Did I? It just… it hurt a little but I'm ok now" she said as a couple of thick tears rolled down her beautiful rosy cheeks.

I: "Oh really" he said with a smirk on his face and liked a tear off her lips

She kissed back as he started pumping his manhood in and out of her as slowly as he possibly could rotating her around his groin

K: "Inuyasha please. You're torturing me"

I: "But I like torture" he said as he put a puppy dog face on

K: "PLEEEEASE!!!!!" he liked her scream and it made him gain some rhythm, but not too much he still wanted her to scream for him

I: "What was that I can't hear you" he said with a devilish smile on his face. He grabbed her by the waist picked them both up and went to the bed. There he laid himself on the bed and dragged her along with him so that she could be on top of her

I: "Take the lead since you seem to want it so much" she moved herself up to the point where he was almost out of her she did this a couple of more times and

K: "InuyashAhhhh!!! I am about to cum"

I: her walls are tightening around my cock it feels so good

I: "Kagome don't give out on me"

K: "Inuyasha I'm cumming"

I: "Ahhh god this is all for you Kagome" he said as he cummed and she collapsed on him with his head in between her boobs. He just lie there putting butterfly kisses around her boobs

K: Oh god this was the best day ever does it have to end

As Inuyasha stared into her dark brown eyes he laid a big sensual yet sloppy kiss on her. She raised her arms around his neck and started running her fingers through his long silver hair and he started running his claws down her spine and made her arch her back due to the fact that she had gotten a bit aroused by the big sloppy one that he had just laid on her. When she arched her back he leaned up to her boobs and started to circle his long tongue around her fairly erect nipple as she started to grind her hips on his groin.

I: "Are you all ready ready for another round babe?" he asked as cute as can be

K: hmmmm yes or no this a very exiting opportunity

K: "Yeah I think I could go another round with you just be prepared cuz this time I'm ready" she said while rubbing his ears

K: all right this time is payback for all the agonizing torture he made me go through

Lemon over

So as the night grew old she went on to torturing him and made him suffer. The next morning around seven when the sun started rising he woke up and gently started to nibble blowing on her ear to wake her up.

K: "What is it Inuyasha?"

I: "Kagome it's time to get up don't you want to take a bath before the morning hunters come out"

K: "People come all the way out here to hunt? What do they hunt for in such remote parts of the forest like this?"

I: "Other than hogs Kagome they hunt for me" he said as he got up and walked out with what seemed like tears in his eyes

K: "Why would they hunt for you you're not half as bad as you look to be"

I: "They hunt for me because I'm a demon they don't care what I look like"

K: Oh poor fella no wonder he's so lonely and enjoyed my company to the fullest last night

K: "Inuyasha don't worry about it that will no longer happen"

I: "How can I be sure of that?!!! What can you do to make them stop?"

K: "I…I don't know but I'll make something up don't you worry Inuyasha." She said as she put her hand on his cheek. "Well anyways that morning dip does sound inviting you game Inuyasha?"

I: "Sure come on get on I'll take you there it's pretty far from here."

15 minutes later

K: "Sooooo Inuyasha don't you think we should get some spare clothes?"

I: "Oh don't worry I always have spare clothes up in the trees where no one can get them" So with that said he took a big leap up into a tree and came back down with a haori (a/n the entire set)

K: "Uhhh Inuyasha what am I going to wear?"

I: "Oh don't worry you can take my shirt" he said handing her the red over shirt of his new haori

K: "Thank you. But I don't just randomly prance around with an extra set of underwear in my bag!!!"

I: "Oh but you don't have to wear any underwear" he said with a devilish smirk on his face

K: "Yeah great you're not the one whose vagina is going to be hurting after having it stuffed with a kimono for fifteen minutes!!!!!" she said as loud as she possibly could

I: "I'll carry you bridal style if you want that way you wont have to ride on my back sheeeesh" he said rolling his eyes

K: "What so you can get a good grip on my ass"

I: "I promise I'll be good" he said sticking out a pinky finger

K: "Fine" she said wrapping her pinky finger around his

I: "Just take a bath you whinny little brat"

K: "Fine but don't look at me as I undress"

I: "Like I haven't undressed _you_"

I: "Ugh…Whatever" she said as they both turned around and started to undress

After 20 minutes of them soaking in the water in odd silence a loud screech from a demon owl caught Inuyasha's ear and he got dressed in a matter of seconds

I: "Get dressed we got company"

K: "WHAT!!!!" she got dressed almost as fast as he did just thinking about the fact that somebody could be watching her

K: "Inuyasha I sense something evil coming our way"

I: "Don't worry Kagome" he said gripping his sword. He pulled out his sword as a big ass owl came down and snatched Kagome off the ground too fast for him to react

I: "Kagomeeeee!!!!!"

K: "AHHHHHHHA!!!!!! Inuyasha help" the owl took off west of where they were.

I: why's that damn owl headed towards Sesshomaru's castle what the hell does he want with Kagome? Why must he make me suffer when I find someone who loves me for me?

xxx 20 minutes later xxx

K: "OOOPH!!! Eeeeeeep!!! You… you look like Inuyasha. Who are you and why do you resemble Inuyasha so much? She said getting up from where she had landed

S: "Know your place woman and do not speak to your master li…"he was cut off by Kagome

K: "You do not own me how dare you spe…" _she_ was interrupted by a rough hand making contact with her face knocking her down to the floor

S: "Now kneel before your master and if you must know I am Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. Now that I have tamed you I will ask Rin to bring you some clothes so you can cleanse your filthy body I wouldn't want to be disgusted by my MATE when I mark her."

Kagome just lie there motionless in shock and crying because of the pain inflicted by the rough hand on her face

K: "MATE?!!! What do you want from me?"

S: "I plan on making you my mate whether you want to or not and ripping Inuyasha's heart into pieces when he see that you have been claimed by another demon."

K: "Why… why would you want to hurt you own brother like that?"

S: "YOU WENCH…" he yelled at the top of his lungs "do you not see he has severed my left arm"

K: "Wait I can help you I am a priestess and I have the shikon no tama and can give you your arm back just please please don't hurt Inuyasha."

S: "Hmmm you really do care for Inuyasha… I'll accept your offer but only on one condition; Inuyasha come get you himself." He said with a smirk

I: "What was that Sesshomaru?"

S: "Oh Inuyasha nice of you to make it your bitch was just about to give me my arm back with her shikon no tama."

I: "Her name is Kagome and she will do no such thing. You in fact will let her go before _I_ cut your other arm off. Got that."

S: "You wouldn't dare"

I: "Wanna try me" he said as he inched his sword out of its sheath and got into fighting stance

I: "Kagome come here"

She tried to get up but Sesshomaru grabbed her by her jet black hair and Inuyasha saw her fear strike in her eye

I: "You son of a bitch let her go" he said as his eyes turned blood red and he got purple lines across his cheeks

S: "What are you gonna do about it Inuyasha" he said pulling her up close to his chest and licking her ear

In an instant Inuyasha was out of sight and behind Sesshomaru…

I: "Iron reaver soul stealer"

S: "Ahhhh." His eyes went blank, in shock as he dropped Kagome. Inuyasha caught her running of into the forest.

xxx20 minutes laterxxx

Her eyes still filled with fear at the side of Inuyasha she had never seen

K: "Inuyasha what happened to you? Why do you look like this?" she said looking down

Inuyasha smelt salt in the air and stopped at the base of an Inuseshka tree (a/n original huh. the tree is 6Ft wide this'll come in later) opened the door to the inside of the tree and sat on the bed with her straddled around his lap.

I: "Kagome please. Please don't cry. I'm sorry"

K: "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault" She grabbed his head and pulled his head into her chest and he turned back to normal as he fell asleep on her chest she got off of him and laid him down on the bed. With that done she went on a search for the acorn tree she had seen earlier. Since it was pitch black she had a little difficulty finding the tree but soon she found the tree and collected a couple of nuts for a midnight snack, she then collected a couple of pieces of wood for the fire and some flint with that done she went to the fire pit, started a fire for warmth and roasted a couple of nuts since she was hungry. After a couple of hours Inuyasha reached his arm over hoping to find Kagome by his side but instead his hand quickly dropped to the mattress. His eyes opened and he quickly got up.

K: "Inuyasha what's wrong? s:( she said grabbing his hand from where she was sitting on the ground

I: "Oh no… nothing I thought you had left me since I didn't find you by my side."

K: "Well you fell asleep so I decided to get some nuts and a fire going. Wanna eat I'd suppose your hungry after saving my life again." She said as her voice faded "Inuyasha don't you get tired of saving me? I bring nothing but tro…"

I: "Kagome don't talk like that I'll save you however many times it takes to keep you by my side."

K: "Why… why would you waste your time on me?"

I: "Damn it Kagome must you be so stubborn can't you see I love you"

This statement made Kagome cry.

I: "Kagome what did I say why are you crying?"

K: "Tears of joy Inuyasha, tears of joy." she said with a smile on her face while she pulled him by his forelocks in so close that their lips were just slightly grazing and she said "I love you"

I: "I love you too Kagome. Well now that you're over that stupid thought how about some nuts."

Just as he finished that sentence she burst out laughing

I: "What's so funny?"

She leaned in so her chest very close to him and put his hand on his chest and slowly moved her hand down to _his _nuts and grabbed them

K: "I'd like some nuts too"

I: "Hey I wasn't thinking like that but if you say so."

With that said he got on top of her and pinned her hands over her head and roughly started kissing her neck and jawbone slowly making his way up to her mouth. He liked her lips begging for entrance and at this she disconnected from the kiss.

I: "What's wrong Kagome why'd you stop?"

K: "Because of that" she said pointing up into Inuseshka's tree leaves at an adorable fox-like demon that was staring down at them.

I: "Who the hell are you?"

The little fox demon started crying because of Inuyasha's loud voice and tried to hide behind one of the trees branch

K: "Stop it Inuyasha you're scaring the poor little guy. Come on down cutie we won't hurt you."

Right after Kagome said this, the little fox demon jumped down into Kagome's arms and started crying.

K: "Don't cry little guy. We won't hurt you, I won't let Inuyasha hurt you what's your name and why were you in our tree?"

Sh: "My name is Shippo, what were you just doing?" he said with curiosity on his face.

I: "We were ki-oooph" he was cut off by Kagome's sharp elbow in his ribs. "What Kagome?"

K: "We were wrestling"

I: "Oh… yeah. Ha ha(sarcasm)"

Sh: "Oh so that's what mommy and daddy were doing when...when" he stopped his sentence and started crying.

K: "what's wrong Shippo why are you crying?"

Sh: "A demon attacked my village 12 days ago and killed my mommy and daddy and… and… WAAAAAH I miss my mommy and daddy"

I: "Oh don't be a crybaby"

K: "Inuyasha don't be so mean. How old are you Shippo?"

Sh: "I'm 3." He said holding up 4 fingers

K: "Inuyasha can we…"

I: "What is it Kagome?"

K: "Can we adopt Shippo?"

Sh: "What does adopt mean?"

K: "It means we'll be you mommy and daddy and take care of you. Please Inuyasha. You do want pups don't you?"

I: "Yeah I guess. You gotta accept he is kinda cute and he has those beautiful eyes of yours."

K: "Shippo is it alright if we adopt you?"

Sh: "Ok"

So with that said Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and gave Shippo a big squeeze.

K: "thank you Inuyasha"

I: "Kagome can I talk to you in private. Sorry Shippo this'll only take a sec."

Over outside the Inuseshka tree

K: "Inuyasha what is it?"

I: "Kagome I can't walk around with this hard on all day."

K: "Well you stay here and do something about it while I go inside to Shippo and entertain him. K."

So when she finished her sentence she walked into the tree and left him to his business. After a while Shippo heard Inuyasha scream

Sh: "Mommy why is Daddy screaming"

K: "Oh HA HA (sarcasm) he must have stepped on a thorn or something. Don't worry about it Shippo."

When Inuyasha came in:

I: "Shippo why don't you go to bed it is two in the morning and after all you've been through you could use a nap."

In a matter of seconds Shippo was snoring in Kagome's arms. She put him on the bed and suddenly out of the blue Inuyasha came up behind her and hugged her but he got too close so close that Inuyasha's hard member rubbed against her ass and she felt that he was still hard

K: "Inuyasha I thought I told you to get rid of that."

I: "I couldn't I want you."

K: "That's sweet Inuyasha but we can't do it here not in front of Shippo. Or what don't tell me you have another hidden home in the trees."

I: "Actually I do just come with me and we'll be there in no time. Literally."

K: "Ok but only if you promise to be gentle. When you're brother's owl dropped me I got bruised all on my left thigh."

I: "Oh I'll be sure to be gentle" he said in a voice so deep that she felt it vibrate through her chest then he started to run his claws up and down her injured thigh.

She felt her knees buckle and he caught her and carried her to a nearby tree where yet again there was another in-a-tree home with every thing. Once in the tree he put her on the bed and moved his hands to the haori he had given her.

Shit she/I has/have no undergarments on they both thought at the same time

K: "like what you see?" she said as she tried to cover up noticing that Inuyasha was gapping at her naked rosy pink body

I: "Don't, your beautiful." He said as he cupped her breast

K: "Inuyasha you've never really seen me before have you?"

I: "No, not really last time it was too dark to see anything"

K: "Inuyasha I want you"

I: "What do you want from me?"

K: "Inuyasha I want you inside of me" when all of a sudden they heard a scream

Sh: "MOMMY!!!"

I: "God damn it. Is having a kid that bad?"

K: "Inuyasha that's Shippo"

So they went over to the tree where they had left Shippo

K: "Shippo what's wrong" she went over to hug him

Sh: "I had a dream about the demon that killed my mommy and daddy. He tried to come after me and killed you two."

I: "Don't worry Shippo I'm here and I won't let anything happen to my new family." He went over to where Kagome was sitting on the bed with Shippo in her arms and hugged them.

Sh: "I thank you for adopting me and taking me in as you pup."

K: "Oh Inuyasha I love you."

I: "I love you and you too Shippo."

Sh: "Oh don't get mushy on me I don't like mushy stuff guys."

K: "Well you should go back to sleep me and daddy got things to."

Sh: "Things like what?"

I: "Oh just your bedtime and who's gonna educate you… things like that."

Sh: "Oh ok then goodnight."

K: "We'll be in the tree next door ok you just give a holler if you need us. K. Don't be scared when you wake up."

xxxIn the tree next doorxxx

Lying on the bed in the bed next door.

K: "Well what do you wanna do now" she said as she settled herself close to Inuyasha and closed her eyes. I'm no longer in the mood to have sex I'm so tired."

I: "Yet again I am left with a bulging erection!!! Kagome what I am I supposed to… Kagome what are you doing?" he asked looking at Kagome who was licking her hand.

K: "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE INUYASHA, I'M ABOUT TO RID YOU OF THAT BULGING ERECTION!!!"

I: "Kagome no wait I didn't mean it like that I don't want you doing anything you don't want to especially when you're angry."

K: Why is he apologizing to me "what do you care?" said as she tied her haori back on and headed towards the door "I'm going to sleep with Shippo you can come if you want to but don't you dare try to snuggle with me. I bet you, you don't even love me I bet you, you just want to use me like your jerk of a brother."

She tried walking towards the door but suddenly Inuyasha stood in front of her, grabbed her shoulders and with his head down and bangs in his face he started growling.

I: "Kagome what did my brother do to you? And why are you questioning my love haven't I proved to you that my love for you is pure? What do I ha…"

She started crying and said

K: "YOUR BROTHER WAS GOING TO RAPE ME INUYASHA HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL?

He cupped her chin, lifted his head and kissed her she kept so close to him and said:

K: "Inuyasha I want you inside if me. I want to sleep with you inside of me. I want to feel your warmth within me through the night and I want to feel protected, but most of all I want to be you the one I wake up with."

**xxx Lemon xxx**

He grabbed her by the waist and started inching her back until her knees bent as they hit the edge of bed and she fell with her arms by her head. She closed her eyes as she saw Inuyasha's hand make their way to the sash around the haori. She felt his breath on her ear

I: "I'm sorry Kagome"

After saying that he moved his face down her body slowly breathing on her skin. When he reached her naval he stopped and drew an "x" right below it an slowly started to suck on the sensible skin that was already turning a deep shade of red that's when Inuyasha bit down on her bruised skin making blood flow out, he quickly lapped it up this made Kagome's insides go crazy

K: "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

I: "I'm marking you as my mate, tomorrow you will wake up with a purple crescent on your forehead with a tulip on each side of it that is a sign that you belong to me and then nobody can touch you."

K: "Thank you Inuyasha."

I: "No problem." Devilishly smiling he kissed his way lower and lower until he got to her bikini line and went over her opening with his tongue. She moaned and this made Inuyasha's erection yearn for Kagome's warmth. His mind received this signal and he slowly moved up her body moving his member up and into Kagome's opening this made her yell out his name as she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer, and he started pumping in and out of her as passionately as he could. A couple of minutes later they both had their massive orgies and he collapsed on her kissing her forehead:

I: "I love you, Kagome I will never let that son of a bitch Sesshomaru touch you."

K: "Oh Inuyasha stop it your embarrassing me."

I: "Why? There is nothing to be embarrassed about your mate protecting you."

K: "Whatever, let's just go to sleep now. I'm sure Shippo will be ok he's next door and I told him to holler if he needed anything. Do you th…"

I: "Shhh, Kagome stop worrying he'll be fine, just go to sleep I'll wake you up in the morning. K."

K: "K." So Kagome closed her eyes snuggle into the crook between Inuyasha's neck and shoulder and went to sleep.

xxxmorningxxx

Inuyasha woke up as the morning birds started singing.

I: Shit I'm still inside of Kagome As he pulled himself she felt her twitch and turn around. He put his hand on her arm and felt that she was cold so he put the blanket around her. He walked over to Shippo's tree he noticed that Shippo was in the river cleaning up or so he thought so he decided to join him.

I: "Hey Shippo so you decided to wake up huh?"

Sh: "Yeah after I saw you and mommy wrestling again I decided to take a quick bath."

I: "Uh…ha ha when exactly did you see us wrestling?

Sh: "Just a couple hours ago. I just got so caught up with trying to catch some fish for breakfast I lost track of time."

I: "Hey Shippo you didn't have to do that, here I'll help you out."

So he went back into Shippo's tree and came out with a net that could spread across the river.

I: "I'll swim to the other side of the river while you hold this and we can stretch it out across the river and fish will swim right into it. K."

Sh: "Ok."

A couple of minutes or so later they had enough fish for lunch and dinner.

K: "Hey guy whatcha doin"

I: "I was just helping Shippo catch some fish to eat today."

Sh: "Are you ok mommy. You look a little tired."

K: "Oh I'm ok Shippo me and daddy were just up a little past our bedtimes."

Sh: "Oh yeah that's right you guys were wrestling last night. You know wrestling doesn't look all that pleasant." By know Kagome was redder that the reddest tomato on earth.

K: "Inuyasha you told him. How could you?"

I: "Oh I didn't tell him he saw us."

K: "Oh… OH!!!" she said bursting into realization.

Sh: "Could we eat now I'm hungry?"

K: "Sure Shippo I'll get a fire going."

I: "Ok then, Kagome you get the fire going, I'll gut the fish and Shippo you can get some extra firewood."

Sh: "Ok then I'll be right back."

K: "Ok but Shippo you be sure to be back here in ten minutes or I'll send Inuyasha to get you."

After they ate and got all they needed for the day Inuyasha said:

I: "Ok let's get going."

Sh: "Where we going?"

K: "Home."

Sh: "Home? But I thought this was our home."

I: "No, this is more like a get-away"

Sh: "A get-away. What's a get-away?"

K: "Well a get-away is like somewhere you go to relax away from home."

Sh: "Ohhh."

I: "Yeah now that you know what a get-away is can we get going?"

They started walking and 25 minutes later Shippo started complaining that he was tired so Inuyasha picked him up and kept on walking.

1hr later

They got to the cave. They lived together as a family for 8 years in a half. Then Kagome got pregnant and had twins. A couple of months later Sesshomaru abducted Kagome and killed her for having Inuyasha's mate mark. Inuyasha fell deep into depression and abandoned Shippo, Botan and Orihime. Shippo raised Botan to be a priestess and Orihime to be a demon slayer. And they all lived happily ever after. The end. (a/n I'm not good at endings and sorry for the dramatic ending it's just all I could think of)

Botan- is the grim reaper from Yu Yu Hakusho (sp?)

Orihime-is the big-chested girl from Bleach


End file.
